User blog:Morganaforever/What happened in the end of the sword in the stone?
A lot of interesting events happened in the series 4 finale. We had the introduction of two new characters, Tristan and Isolde (although the second one died). Guinevere was finally crowned queen of Camelot and Morgana was saved from death by Aithusa. This was the first time of the show that the writers knew they were going for series 5, so I think we'll have more of a "connection" between the two series, compared to previous years. Those are the events that I think need to be explained more in series 5. * Morgana running away from the throne room. It just made no sense. Why would she prefer to fight all those knights of Camelot, instead of Guinevere and Merlin, whose skills with the sword were inferior to hers? Possible Explanation Morgana sensed that someone meddled with her magic, or maybe even heard the voices chanting in her mind. She went to her ((or Arthur's) chambers and removed the instrument. That would also make sense why she later returned to fight Guinevere, despite her life being in danger, and also how she teleported out of Camelot. Alternatively, since she sensed she would be defeated she wanted to take an object, before fleeing. Maybe an all-powerful magical object from Camelot's vaults, like the Crystal of Neahtid, or even the crystal itself? Morgana, Mordred and the crystal are connected after all since the episode "The Witch's Quickening" so, since he is returning, it would make sense if he stayed with Morgana, training his ability to see the future through the crystal. * Morgana returning, after running away from the throne room. If she chose to flee in the first place, why bother to return? Even after she was fatally wounded with a sword, she still chose to do so. It is not like she said "Oh yeah, I forgot, Gwen is still alive. I can return back, kill her despite not having magic and being injured and THEN I will flee.".It just makes no sense. Possible Explanation The same as the previous one also supports this one. Morgana only fled in order to remove the poppet and was always planning to return to fight. OR something that would also make an interesting plotpoint in series 5 would be if she returned to steal Excalibur from Arthur. In the legend, she does something similar and she also saw the sword in her vision. It must have reminded something to her when Arthur showed it to her. *Morgana teleporting out of Camelot. Just who did this? I am positive it was not Mordred, because no teleportation spell has ever been casted from a distance. Even Morgause, who was a skilled high Priestess, had to be very close to Morgana in order to save both of them in series 2. Same with Morgana in series 3. Merlin saving her does not make any sense either, especially after injuring to death on "A Servant of Two Masters" why would he want to save her, despite knowing that she is Camelot's doom? Possible Explanation My previous theory also strengthens this event. Morgana immediately used magic to get away from Camelot, because she knew everything was lost. She had been seriously injured and could not move and Arthur's knights had a preemtive strike on her army. Agravaine was dead and, even if she knew Helios was alive, she knew that he could not handle all the enemy forces by himself. So, she chose to leave. Alternatively, an unknown powerful force wants to save Morgana because she is important. The Dochraid said so, she IS DESTINED to bring back the old ways. That force could also be the one who sent Aithusa heal her. However, who could it be? *Tristan. Will he appear in series 5, or he only served in order to show Arthur how much sad he was once Isolde was gone, so that he would understand that he must be forgiving to the ones he loves? I think that he must appear again, since he was a really important part of the legend. *How many days passed between the battle for Camelot and the crowning of Guinevere? Also, were the events in chronological order? If so, it would make no sense that Morgana was able to wander endlessly for so many days after being injured, before finally collapsing. Possible Explanation The events were in no order, Morgana probably collapsed right after Camelot's defeat. The show just decided to end with Morgana being saved by Aithusa because it will be a huge plot point throughout series 5 and because it would make waiting for series 5 much more difficult for the viewers if the show did not end in a happy note for once. *Why did Aithusa save Morgana? After the episode he appeared in, it was made obvious that the dragon bodes well for Albion. Possible Explanation I actually have already stated in older blog posts that I do not think that it was Merlin or Mordred who sent the dragon or that he coincidentally found her while flying and chose to save her. In my opinion, the dragon being a good thing for Albion is exactly the reason she was saved. Dochraid talking about Morgana's destiny +''' Aithusa saving her '''+ Katie McGrath saying she thinks Morgana gets redemption = Morgana becomes good again and, in a way, is a vital part to the creation of Albion! How the writers will deal with all, or some of the points above is really what I want to know! I'm sure that they have thought of Morgana teleporting out of Camelot and Aithusa saving her, but I hope they also deal with the rest of them! I would be glad if you let me know what you think will happen, despite if you agree or disagree! Category:Blog posts Category:Series 5 Enemies